I'll Never Understand You
by MischievousWolf66
Summary: Lloyd never understood Zelos; never had... never will... Zelloyd/Zelos x Lloyd. Side Gethos/Mithos x Genis. One-shot


**Title: I'll Never Understand You**

**Pairing(s): Zelos x Lloyd; side Mithos x Genis**

**Rating: T (13+)**

**Warning: Shonen-ai (light boy x boy), fluff, kissing, swearing, perverted thoughts, fail to make them in character...**

**Summary: Lloyd never understands Zelos; never had… never will...**

**A/n: I'm working on the _'Luna Nova: Reborn'_, I swear! But I get sidetracked easily, so you can't blame me that I'm stupid. D:**

**Disclaimer: Like hell I own _'Tales of Symphonia'. _It'll be cool if I did own it. :3**

* * *

Lloyd never understood Zelos.

Zelos _fucking_ Wilder.

The _Chosen_ _of Tethe'alla_.

The _womanizer_.

The guy that Lloyd's father, _Kratos_, _strongly_ dislikes.

Yup, _that_ guy.

Not only that, but Zelos is also one of his _close_ friend; you may even say they are the best of buds, but Lloyd _never_ understood him.

Not _once_, not _now_, not _ever_.

* * *

Lloyd never understood the way Zelos _stared_ at him. The way the Chosen wraps his arms around the younger's neck. How _close_ and _touchy_ the redhead was (and _still_ _now_) to the hero.

Lloyd will never understand _why_.

* * *

Zelos has _always_ _hated_ _men_ (besides himself and Sebastian) but when he started traveling with Lloyd and his friends, the redhead got so _close_ to Lloyd. _More_ than the _female_ among their group.

In the beginning, he was a huge _asshole_ to Lloyd, but now... He's acting like they been friends forever...

But why_ him?_

Lloyd _still_ never learnt the reason.

* * *

When people question their relationship, Lloyd was never quite sure how to reply to their question.

Are they really just _friends?_

Or were they _more_ than _that?_

The brunet will just shrugged and answer, "We are just the best of friends... _I guess_..." He mumbles the last part, which no one really hears.

* * *

Lloyd stared at his friend confusingly when he rushed to the restroom as the young swordsman took off his clothing, leaving Lloyd only in his black tank top and red boxers.

_Why?_

Lloyd doesn't know why...

Why did Zelos looked so _flustered_?

He looked... _embarrassed?_

That can't be. It's _impossible_... He can't be embarrassed to see Lloyd change clothes.

_Right?_

* * *

OK, Zelos is seriously confusing the heck out of Lloyd right now. He haves a _really_ weird look on his face as the hero ate his ice cream away.

It's rather... _disturbing_.

But _at_ _least_ he wasn't the _only_ one who notices.

Sheena saw that look and immediately smacked the Chosen of Tethe'alle over the head, yelling at Zelos.

"You sick bastard! How _dare_ you think such _inappropriate_ thoughts of Lloyd!"

"Ouch! Sheena, you voluptuous raptor! How the _hell_ you know what I'm think_-Hey!_ Not the face!"

Lloyd couldn't help but laugh loudly, along with his allies when they spot the two Tethe'allens bickered at each other.

But _wait_... What _if_ what Sheena said was _true?_

Does Zelos really like him like that?

No... It can't be...

The hero just sighed and shook his head as he continues to eat his ice cream.

He'll never understand _anything_.

* * *

Lloyd smiled as he watch his best half-elf friend from a distance interlocking hands with his love. Mithos smiled back at Genis and kissed him on the cheek, making the said Mage blush. They're so cute and sweet.

They looked so _happy_ together.

Yeah, Mithos was really Yggdrasil and tried to bring back his sister, also tried to destroy the worlds, and all that crazy shit. But seeing that he got a second chance to-well, find love, he really isn't that bad. The poor boy just needed affection, that's all. And Genis was there to give to him.

Especially that _one _night...

The twin swordsman blushed softly at the memory at that night when they were at Altessa's house.

It was an... _interesting_ night... And one hell of an explanation the next morning.

Lloyd stared at the two half-elves, deep in thought with that smile on his lips.

Maybe one day Lloyd will find his own love of his life.

Maybe not now, but... _soon?_

The red-clad hero started to daydream a little, grinning the whole time when he thought of a certain redhead Chosen.

Wait... _What?_

His brown eyes widen slightly, blushing brightly as his thoughts of Zelos became more lewd.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa, whoa_, **_WHOA!_**

_'Did I really just think of that?'_ Lloyd thought, his cheeks still bright red._ 'But he's my best friend! I shouldn't be thinking like that...'_

Lloyd tried to clear his head, but those thoughts became worse and worse as he continued thinking. (What he doesn't get is why is _he_ is bottom?)

The brunet groaned as he hung his head in defeat.

_'Now I don't understand myself either...'_

* * *

Lloyd could not believe his ears.

Did... Did he hear him right? Did Zelos really _confess_ to him?

Lloyd blinked as he eyed the red face Chosen.

"Um... Could you repeat that?" Lloyd asked, wanting to be sure he heard that correctly as Zelos sighed loudly.

"No, it's nothing..." Zelos mumbled as he turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned his head to face the twin swordsman, but his blue eyes widen when he saw a blush spread on his crush face.

"_Lloyd_..." Zelos utter out the brunet's name.

"I've never understood you..." Lloyd mumbled.

"... Eh?" Zelos had a confuse look on his face.

"I've never understood you!" Lloyd said louder, his hand gripped tighter around Zelos wrist, making the redhead winced a little, but ignored the pain as Lloyd continued. "I never had! And never will..."

Zelos knitted down his eyebrows as eyed the younger one. "What do you mean?"

"The way you look at me and get all touchy... How you're always hanging with me the most among the rest of our group... When Sheena gets mad at you saying you have... inappropriate thoughts of me... I thought that were just you being an idiot (_Hey!_), but then soon after... I started to have feelings for you... and I started thinking you like me too, but you..."

"I don't seem like the type to commit to a relationship..."

Lloyd nodded. "That, but also... I'm a _guy_... wouldn't you want some like, I don't know... _Sheena? _Won't you choose her over me?" he turned his head as Lloyd went on. "And... I wanted to be with someone I know they'll love me back and stay by my side for a long time..."

"And I don't seem like it?" Zelos said, "Bud! I know you and your better than that! OK, one, why the _hell_ would I choose _Sheena_ over _you?_ All she does is beat the crap out of me, and _two_. You _never_ judge someone by their status! And that's why I love _you_... I fell in love with _you_ because... you never care about what everyone knows them as, you care about what they _truly_ _are_... You even accepted me while everyone else was skeptical... But if you think I'm not serious, that's fine by me-"

"_No!_ That's not it! I... just never really get you... That's all..."

Zelos smiled softly as he leaned in and gently kissed Lloyd on the lips.

"And I have never understood _you_ either..."

* * *

**A/n: This was fun to write and I love how oblivious Lloyd can be! :D Short as hell, but come on! It's... okay. :D Not really... There's some parts I can't get right and some things I just don't like. D: Also, I wasn't really sure if I should done an extra of Genis and Mithos (I love the spell check, it said _'penis'_ and _'mitosis'_ XD), but if you want, I'll post it as an extra of this story. :D No, I'm not going to write what they were _doing_ (sorry!). :P But you'll get funny reactions of the group. :D  
**

**...  
**

**To tell the truth, I have no idea how I came up with this story, but I hope you guys liked it! :D R & R!**


End file.
